Something I got stuck with a long time ago
by SarSaw
Summary: Sakura is the new girl and Sasuke finds himself wondering about her. I'm bad at summeries. It's kind of OOC.


Sasuke lied in his bed staring at the ceiling. He let out a heavy sigh and tried to find patterns in the

paint above him. He bit his lip and tried to think of something, ANYTHING besides the new girl.

Sure, she was pretty, but that wasn't what had her on his mind, and he knew it. There was

something about her that he just couldn't put his finger on.

Maybe it was how she carried herself, for a teenager, she seemed to act wise beyond her years. She was soft spoken, and seemed shy, even if everyone there wanted to know her, and acted like her best friend. Or maybe it was her eyes. They seemed to give her away, the small smile she had on most of the day seemed to contradict her eyes. They glimmered as if tears permanently laced them and seemed to search for meaning, maybe something more.

Sasuke wondered if anyone else had noticed how sad her eyes seemed. No one seemed to, that or they simply didn't care. He sat up and cracked his back. He looked at the clock and grimaced. It was three in the morning, he had to get up early because Naruto wanted him to help him with a huge project that was due Monday and he hadn't even started. He cursed Naruto for making him get up early on a weekend.

He gingerly climbed out of bed and slipped his shoes on, intending to go on a walk to clear his mind. He left his house making as little noise as possible and smiled when the cold air hit his face. He loved being outside at this hour, it was refreshing and calming. Sasuke walked down to the river bank, his secret place. Whenever he wanted to get away from anyone, he'd sneak out and sit by the edge of the water and take in the scenery.

It was fall, the trees were turning color and the air smelled like maple and something that he could only describe as Halloween, like pumpkin pies and laughter hanging in the air. He loved this time the most. He sat down on the cool, dry grass and hugged his knees to his chest as he stared at the water rippling around rocks, still wondering what it was about that girl. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, even if he was troubled, he stilled enjoyed where he was.

As his thoughts wandered all over the map he heard a twig snap and jumped up, turning around to see who had walked up on him. "Sakura?" he asked, staring at her. It was the first time he had muttered her name out loud. She smiled softly and said "What are you doing out here?" He looked back at the water, "couldn't sleep, what about you?"

She sat down next to him, careful not to disturb anything, "Couldn't sleep either. I thought it would be a good idea to look around town while everyone was asleep, stupid I know. I got lost…" he chuckled softly. Sasuke looked at the girl that had brought him here, was it fate she just happened to turn up here? He shrugged it off, and looked at the water more, not knowing what to say to her. She seemed to not mind the silence and looked up at the night sky.

"Do you come here often?" Her voice broke the silence, he had almost forgotten she was there, she was sitting so silently. His mind had stopped working as he stared at the water. "Yes…" he answered. She looked at him "It's beautiful. I could never see the sky this clearly where I used to live." He looked at her, she didn't seem so lost right now. She seemed to be at one, her eyes seemed full of wonder, like a new born child. He smiled and looked at the sky along with her.

Suddenly, he found himself wondering if she knew his name, he knew hers. She hadn't asked him, maybe she knew, or maybe she just didn't care. He had never introduced himself, and he felt stupid now. He couldn't just say "my name's Sasuke, by the way." That seemed oddly rude and moronic. He worried now, over such a little thing that he hadn't notice her stand up.

She simply dusted her knees off and smiled at him. "I'm going to get heading home. My mom is going to be awake for work soon, and she'll kill me if she finds me out." Sasuke stood up too. "Yeah, I have to go to my friends house in a few hours." He said. She smiled. "Well, goodnight. Maybe we can do this again sometime?" He chuckled "Sure, Goodnight Sakura."

"Goodnight Sasuke." She smiled walking off in the opposite direction. Sasuke stared, a little puzzled as she walked off. How did she know his name? and didn't she say she was lost? He shook his head and shrugged it off, someone had told her his name, he thought, and maybe her house was close to here and she wasn't lost anymore. He walked home alone, the darkness his only companion now.


End file.
